gamecitydatabasefandomcom-20200222-history
The Government
The Government or Government Monarchy of Game City, is the central government or ruling body of the Kingdom of Game City. The Government headquarters is located at 6 Main Street and is known as the "Government House". Hierarchy The kingdom is led by the King, the head of state, who possesses ultimate power and reigns over the land by divine right according to the Church of Notch. The head of government and second most powerful position in the State is that of the President of the Government or Prime Minister, who is directly elected by the citizens of Game City in elections. The Prime Minister selects all the other ministers who are in charge of specific sectors and duties within the kingdom (for example, the Minister of Architecture or the Minister of the Economy); though the King has the final say, and the Prime Minister must always have the Royal Consent (the King's permission). The Prime Minister is also allowed to choose his running-mate in the elections, who upon their victory would become Vice-President. The Vice-President is the third most powerful figure in the Government Monarchy. He/She is chosen by the President of the Government as his/her running mate in the elections. The Vice-President must by law be a member of the same political party as the President of the Government. In the event of a President's removal, resignation or inability to govern, the Vice-President takes over the "powers and duties" of the presidency of the government. The Mayors of Game City and Steelborough are in charge of governing over local entities or settlements in the kingdom. For example, the Mayor of Game City does not have any control or power over Steelborough whatsoever. Mayors are not chosen by the people, but instead directly by the King. Mayors are assisted by Vice-Mayors, the least-powerful position at the bottom of the political pyramid. These Vice-Mayors are selected by the Mayors, with the final permit directly from the King. Parliament In a collective debate, the Government Ministers all sit in Parliament, specifically on the left side of the Debate Chamber. On the other side of the chamber sits the Opposition, which is formed by the opposite political party which is not currently in power. In the middle sits the King, acting as the neutral arbiter. In a debate about a law which is proposed by the Government, the Opposition would be allowed to stand against the new law idea formally giving good reasons why. At the end of a debate, the whole of Parliament (both the Government and the Opposition) would vote upon the law to determine if it is to be passed or not. General elections are held once every year to elect a new government. After an election, the King (currently Aston I) selects the leader of the winning party as President of the Government, and his running mate as Vice-President. Political Parties Political parties in Game City are organized groups of people who have the same ideology, or who otherwise have the same political positions, and who field candidates for elections, in an attempt to get them elected and thereby implement the party's agenda. There are two political parties in Game City: * Conservative Party: the country's centre-right leaning party, which is currently in power and led by President of the Government Woodywyatt. They are a pro-business party that wants to get all of Game City working, they want low taxes, generally support CEO's and the self-employed, they are defenders of tradition and the old ways and are strong supporters of the monarchy and the royal family. * Labour Party: the country's socialist party. They associate themselves with the lower working class and, on some occasions, more radical left-wing groups. Their goals are to nationalize nearly all services (which means to put in the hands of the government instead of companies) such as the hospital and the railways, to increase taxes in order to improve the maintenance of the city, to distance themselves from tradition and preferring to focus on progress and modernization and to make Game City more democratic giving more power to democratically elected politicians and less to the King.